The Long Term Evolution (LTE) system is the new generation of mobile communication system initiated by the 3th Generation Partner Plan (3GPP) organization in 2004, and that system adopts the wireless access technology based on the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex (OFDM) and can reach the uplink speed of 50 Mbit/s and downlink speed of 100 Mbit/s with the bandwidth being 20M. The LTE-Advanced system is the newest generation of mobile communication system initiated by the 3GPP organization in 2008, and that system adopts the wireless access technology of the carrier aggregation and can run a plurality of pairs of uplink and downlink carriers which are of 20M at most at the same time, and the downlink speed can reach 1 Gbit/s and the uplink speed can reach 500 Mbit/s.
In order to compensate the path loss of the wireless channel and suppress the inter-cell interference, both the LTE and the LTE-Advanced need to perform the power control on the physical uplink shared channel. The main process of the uplink power control of the LTE is that: (1) the User Equipment (UE) receives the Transmission Power Control (TPC) command of the Evolved NodeB (eNB); (2) the UE measures the reference signal reception power (RSRP) of the downlink wireless channel, and calculates the Pathloss. The UE calculates the transmission power P by using the parameters, such as the Pathloss, the uplink shared channel bandwidth, the transmission block format, and the TPC, etc.; if the user equipment triggers the Power Headroom Report (PHR), and the transmission condition is met, then the UE also needs to send the PHR in the uplink shared channel. (3) After receiving the data and/or the PHR of the physical uplink shared channel, the eNB sends the TPC command to the UE through the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) of the Downlink Control Information (DCI Format) 0/3/3. (4) After receiving the TPC command, the UE returns back to (1).
Different from the mobile access system such as the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), etc., the LTE UE adopts the dynamic resource allocation mode, and adopts the adaptive channel coding modulation mode. The LTE UE uplink transmission power is related to the resource allocation and the coding modulation scheme, so the individual power control mode is not enough to complete the power control task of the LTE UE. The PHR sent to the eNB through the UE acts as the resource budget information of the Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH), according to which the eNB performs the uplink resource allocation. If the PHR reflects that the UE has greater power headroom, then the eNB can allocate more wireless resource blocks for the UE; if the PHR reflects that UE has no power headroom or has not more power headroom, then the eNB can only allocate less wireless resource block or the low-order modulation command to the UE. The PHR transmission frequency of the UE to the eNB is lower than the TPC transmission frequency of the eNB to the UE in the LTE system. The transmission of the PHR needs two steps: triggering at first, and then reporting. The UE triggers the PHR reporting when the cycle PHR timer expires, or the pathloss changes greatly, or the PHR is configured or re-configured, and after the UE obtains enough PUSCH resources used for the PHR reporting, the UE reports PHR to the eNB.
There are a plurality of component carriers in the LTE-Advanced, and each component carrier (CC) uses a separate power control process. Therefore the Power Headroom (PH) of each component carrier needs to be fed back separately. What is different from the LTE REL-8/REL-9UE is that there are two possible modes for sending the Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) and the PUSCH with the Uplink Primary Component Carrier (UL PCC) of the LTE-Advanced UE: (1) type1: the PUSCH and the PUCCH of the UL PCC are sent at different times, which is similar to the REL-8/REL-9. (2) type2: the PUSCH and the PUCCH of the UL PCC are sent at the same time.
At present, for the UE running in the mode 1, at a certain subframe, when the PHR is sent, only the Type1 PHR needs to be reported, no matter with the UL PCC or the Uplink Secondary Component Carriers (UL SCC). In the linear domain, the Type1 PHR is defined as the total power of the UL PCC deducted by the transmission power of the PUSCH channel, for example,Type1PH:PH1=PHpusch=Pcmaxc−Ppusch 
wherein, the Pcmaxc is the maximum transmission power of the UL PCC, and the Ppusch is the PUSCH transmission power of the UL PCC.
For the subframe running in the mode 2, at a certain subframe, when the PHR is sent, as to the UL SCC, only the Type1 PHR needs to be sent; as to the UL PCC, if the PUSCH and the PUCCH on the UL PCC both need to be sent, then the UE should report the Type1 PHR and the Type2 PHR at that subframe. In the linear domain, the Type2 PHR is defined as the total power of the UL PCC deducted by the transmission power of the PUSCH channel and the transmission power of the PUCCH channel, for example:Type2PH:PH2=PHpusch+pucch=Pcmaxc−Ppucch−Ppusch 
wherein, the Pcmaxc is the maximum transmission power of the UL PCC, the Ppucch is the PUCCH transmission power of the UL PCC, and the Ppusch is the PUSCH transmission power of the UL PCC.
However, for the scenario that the UL PCC needs to send the PUSCH but not send the PUCCH, or the scenario that the UL PCC needs to send the PUCCH but not send the PUSCH, or the scenario that the UL PCC need neither to send the PUCCH nor to send the PUSCH, the problem required to be solved by the present invention is which PHRs are reported.